1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable assembly, and more particularly to a grounding member for use in the coaxial cable assembly for accommodating cable wires of different diameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,050, issued on Apr. 8, 2003, discloses a cable connector assembly with an improved grounding device. The cable connector assembly includes a cable connector and a coaxial cable assembly. The coaxial cable assembly includes a plurality of wires arranged in a row and a grounding member surrounding the row of wires. Each wire has a central conductor, an insulative layer, a metallic shielding layer, and an insulative jacket enclosing the metallic shielding layer. A respective front portion of the insulative jacket and the metallic shielding layer is stripped to expose a certain length of the central conductor outside of the metallic shielding layer and the insulative layer. The grounding member is electrically connected to the metallic shielding layer so as to form a grounding path.
Another cable connector assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,893, issued on Mar. 16, 2004. The cable connector assembly comprises a cable consisting of a row of juxtaposed round wires and a conductive grounding bar. The cable wires comprise a plurality of power wires of a larger diameter at a relatively large pitch for power transmission and a plurality of signal wires of a smaller diameter at a relatively small pitch for signal transmission. The grounding bar has upper and lower metal plates and the wires extend through and are clamped between the plates.